The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret
The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret is the first single and second track off Queens of the Stone Age's second album, Rated R, released on August 7, 2000. It's also the first single off the band released under Interscope Records. Lyrics Well I've got a secret, I cannot say A modern movement to give it away You've got somethin that I understand Hold it in tightly, call on command Leap of faith, do you doubt? Cut you in I just cut you out Whatever you do Don't tell anyone Whatever you do Don't tell anyone Look for reflections, in your face Canine devotion, time can't erase Out on the corner or Locked in your room I never believe them and I never assume Stuck in believe, there is a lie Promise is promise, an eye for an eye But we've got something to reveal No one can know how we feel Whatever you do Don't tell anyone Whatever you do Don't tell anyone I think you already know How far I'd go not to say You know the art isn't gone And I'm taking our song to the grave Whatever you do Don't tell anyone Whatever you do Don't tell anyone Credits * Josh Homme - Lead vocals, guitar * Nick Oliveri - Bass, backing vocals * Nick Lucero - Drums * Peter Stahl - Backing vocals * Dave Catching - Electric piano * Barrett Martin - Vibes * Scott Mayo - Baritone Sax * Chris Goss - Noise Piano CD single pressings This single comes in a 2CD set. CD 1 contains the Lost Art video (CD-ROM), and is the only version with that video. CD 1 comes in a slimline case and features a picture of Nick and Gene in a green BMW at an airport with Josh and Hutch around the car. Born to Hula (new version) is the only b-side. CD 2 of the two CD set comes in a gatefold CD sleeve with a collage of black and white pictures on the front and the picture that appears on CD 1's cover in black and white inside. Monsters in the Parasol is listed as "recorded live in Seattle by Bootleg TV." This cut presumably comes from a show played in 2000, perhaps in May. The German pressing of this single comes in a slim jewel case with the picture of Josh smoking and Nick asleep in red and purple from the Rated R sleeve on the front. The inner sleeve is similar to the Rated X sampler cover (i.e., it is the Rated R cover in red rather than blue and has an X where the R should be). A sticker on some of the covers says: "Der song aus dem VISIONS TV spot aus dem aktuellen album Rated R. Unverbindliche preisempfehlung DM 9,99. 497 410(18)." The b-sides for this version are Ode to Clarissa and a live version for Monsters in the Parasol. On the top and bottom of the cover/back cover for CD 1 of 2 and the 7" (see picture one below) are the words "LORD HP5 PLUS" written backwards. This cryptic message most likely means "Lord Help Us." The pressing quantity of this single is unknown. Promo The US and Canadian versions comes with a back cover only. The European version comes in a cardboard sleeve. Matrix numbers * European single - 06069 497 402-2 01 + 51047717 (barcode 0694974022) * UK CD1 - 4973912 01 5 (barcode 0694973912) * UK CD2 - 4973922 01 6 (barcode 0694973922) * Promo #1 - QUEENS1 01 5 (no barcode) * Promo #2 - INTR101012 0803317224 (no barcode) Artwork Vinyl 7" US Promo UK Promo European Version UK Version (CD1 | CD2) Europe Promo